


[Fanart] Who Would Have Thought, Malfoy

by LLAP115



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Almost epilogue compliant, Art, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Past Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Pre-Slash, Where is Luna, Zoom and you shall see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-12-31 17:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLAP115/pseuds/LLAP115
Summary: Draco runs the Ministry nursery and, when he's not suffocating under too much paperwork, he tries to play at least half an hour with his son, Scorpius, at the end of each workday before going home. Harry and Ron are more or less neighbours and both working at the Ministry. Normally, it's Harry who drops off the kids at the nursery in the morning, while Ron picks them up in the evening. Today, however, there was a change of plans: Harry is the one who's collecting Albus and Rose, and he's pleasantly surprised by what he finds. Maybe he should talk to Ron tomorrow and play pick-up service for a while longer...





	[Fanart] Who Would Have Thought, Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [capitu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capitu/gifts).



> All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Art belongs to the artist. Please do not re-post anywhere else without explicit permission. The fest remains anonymous until the reveals, which are on October 17.

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/338808099471097867/361278500369334272/2017_family-fest_prompt_2_final_version.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> [click on the picture to load it in full resolution and zoom in]  
>  
> 
> Dear Mods,  
> Thank you very much for organising this wonderful fest! It had so many interesting prompts, but I only had time to choose one.
> 
> Dear capitu,  
> Thank you for writing this beautiful prompt:  
> "Draco runs the Ministry Day Care center. Harry, recently divorce goes every day to leave Teddy, or James, or Al, or Lily. Or all four. :D"  
> As soon as I read it, I knew that I wanted to draw it :) I hope, you like how it turned out.
> 
> Dear members of the wonderful Drarry Squad Discord,  
> A huuuge, enormous thank you to all my "betas" who cheered me on, gave valuable advice and just brought me back on track, so that I would finish this piece :)  
> <3 G & G & J & K <3 You are the best! ;D


End file.
